I GOT YOU BACK
by Nadhefuji
Summary: Kai yang menginginkan hidupnya bebas sebelum menikah dengan sang tunangan, harus merasakan cemburu saat sang tunangan bersama yeoja lain. Hunkai slight Hunlay, gs for Kai and Lay.
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT YOU BACK**

.

.

.

HunKai gs slight HunLay

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh hanya pinjaman, aslinya punya orangtua mereka dan Tuhan. Terinspirsi dari MV lagu yang dibawakan Jay park 'I got you back'

.

.

.

"Kaiiiii!cepat turun!Sehun sudah datang!" Seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang sedang memasak memanggil anak gadisnya dari dapur.

"Iya Eomma." yeoja yang tadi dipanggil turun dari lantai atas rumahnya dan sudah perpakaian rapi tapi wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk walau sebenarnya dia sudah mandi tadi.

"Eomma masak apa?...em harum sekali" Kai,nama yeoja manis berkulit tan itu memeluk manja dari belakang sambil mencium pipi eomanya itu.

"Nasi goreng kimci,tunggu sebentar eomma akan menyiapkan untukmu" eommanya dengan cekatan menata nasi goreng kimci itu ke dalam dua kotak bekal. "makan disekolah saja kalau dirumah nanti kau bisa telat,eoma sudah siapkan dua kotak nanti kau makan bersama Sehun ya!"

"Ini kan masih pagi eoma!makan dirumah saja." rengek Kai sudah duduk diruang makan.

"Kau bilang ingin latihan dance? kau lupa,kau yang minta Sehun menjemputmu lebih awal untuk menemanimu latihan. Ini bawa makan saja disana,Sehun sudah menunggu diluar,Palli palii! Hush hush"

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena hobinya tidur berkurang. Memang sih dia minta Sehun yang juga berstatus tunangannya ini menemaninya latihan dance karena cidera kaki yang kemarin dia alami,Kai jadi ketinggalan pelajaran klub dancenya selama 2 minggu mengejar ketertinggalannya dipagi sebelum sekolah dimulai dan disore hari untuk latihan biasa diklub. Sehun sebenarnya bukan anggota klub dance sekolah seperti dirinya tapi Sehun merupakan seorang Dancer profesional dan diusianya yang baru 18tahun dia sudah jadi koreografer disalah satu manajemen...dia sudah bekerja jadi koreografer tanpa diketahui sekolahnya dia lebih memilih mengajari seseorang dibalik layar dan jarang sekali tampil didepan umum.

"Sehun."

"Kau sudah siap,ayo!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai menuju motor yang tadi diparkirkannya didepan rumah Kai.

.

.

"Mian."

"Apa?"

"Merepotkanmu...brrr...dingiiiin" jawab Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dan menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung lebar Sehun saat merasakan dinginnya angin pagi yang menerpa karena Sehun yang mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan itu.

"Bukan masalah nyonya Oh."

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku begitu, memalukan tahu!"

"Aww..sakit." Sehun meringis karena Kai yang tiba-tiba mencubit perutnya. "Appaku menanyakanmu, dia rindu perusuh yang suka seenaknya merusak kolam ikannya."

"Biar, aku sedang marah pada Donghe ajushi suruh siapa menunangkan kita tanpa pemberitahuan, aku sedang mogok bertemu dengannya."

Sehun dan Kai adalah teman sejak kecil karena persahabatan orang tua mereka yang erat, Donghae, ayah Sehun sangat menyayangi Kai dan menginginkan Kai jadi menantunya jadi Donghae sepakat bersama orang tua Kai, Kim Yoocun dan Kim Junsu untuk mengadakan pertunangan dadakan untuk mengikat mereka ke hubungan yang serius. Pernikahan mereka pun sudah ditentukan, tentunya setelah mereka berdua lulus senior high school.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu bahkan aku yang anaknya saja tidak dia rindukan kau tahu. Kalau kau tidak mau kenapa tidak kau tolak keinginan Appaku saja."

"Aku tidak tega."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mewakilimu."

"Yak jangan...Aku mau kok...hanya saja..."

"kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Suka. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus suka seperti apa. kita selalu bersama sejak kecil jadi aku menyayangimu...Hun apa itu cukup untuk kita menikah?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu...kita sama-sama menyayangi, mungkin itu saja bisa menjadi alasan untuk kita terus bersama. Mungkin."

"Ah malas sekali kalau melihat wajah datarmu setiap pagi saat aku bangun." Ucap Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tentu tak bisa dilihat Sehun karena dia sedang fokus dengan jalan didepannya.

"Kau pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampananku."

"Tampan dari mana dasar namja seperti mayat hidup."

"Daripada kau, yeoja kok hitam mananya yang bisa dilihat, tidak menarik."

"Ya! Aku tidak hitam cuma kurang putih saja..." jawab Kai kesal dikatakan hitam alhasil lengan Sehun jadi lampiasan keganasan tangan nakal Kai.

"Ya! Ya! Yaaa kau suka sekali menganiayaku, sakit tahu pantas saja tidak ada namja yang mau denganmu, kau kejam dasar hitam."

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku hitam aku jambak mulutmu sampai ketelinga. Aku ini visual klub dance tahu aku pintar menari dan seksi, banyak namja yang ngantri jadi namjachinguku jika kau tak dekat-dekat denganku terus...dasar body guard pucat." Kai mendengus sebal pasalnya memang karena kedekatan Sehun padanya lah para pria jadi minder mendekati Kai, takut bersaing mungkin! Apalagi memang dulu Sehun pernah menghajar seorang senior yang tidak langsung pernah melecehkan Kai diklub dance layaknya dia seorang body guard sampai babak belur dihajarnya. "uhm...sehun."

"ehm."

"Apa kau pernah pacaran?"

"..."

"Sehun."

"..."

"Kau nyuekin aku ya?"

"Pacaran dalam arti sebenarnya?"

"Memang ada pacaran bohongan?"

"Bukan bohongan juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Kau membuatku bingung Hun!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"Aku ingin merasakan pacaran dulu sebelum menikah...aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta dan cemburu seperti teman-teman kita lainnya, kan nggak asyik tau-tau kita menikah dan tidak lucu entar kalau kita disebut masa remaja kurang bahagia."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli hal seperti itu, memangnya kau tidak bahagia sekarang?" jawab Sehun terkekeh sejak kapan yeoja cuek seperti Kai galau dengan apa yang akan orang katakan tentangnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Kai dan itu menimbulkan Sehun heran.

"Kai?"

"Sehun. Nanti kalo sudah sampe sekolah jangan terlalu dekat denganku ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat..kita habiskan masa-masa sekolah kita dengan bersenang-senang saja dan kalau masing-masing dari kita menyukai seseorang...diperbolehkan pacaran! Iya Hun? Boleh ya?" masa-masa High School mereka memang sebentar lagi selesai mengingat mereka sudah kelas tiga dan itupun sudah beberapa bulan dilewati sejak semester baru dimulai jadi kurang dari setahun mereka akan lulus dan semakin cepat juga pernikahan akan diselenggarakan—jika tak ada pihak yang berubah pikiran—

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sehun datar, yang tanpa Kai sadari wajah orang yang dia ajak bicara berubah sendu.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Ehm?"

"Tadi dikelas ada anak baru."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya namanya Yixing, pindahan dari China, dia sebenarnya 2 tahun dibawahku tapi karena pintar dia bisa lompat kelas, anaknya baik sekali padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu tapi tadi dia memberiku bakpao untuk makan siang. Ini buatmu saja tadi pas istirahat lupa kumakan ." Sambil menyodorkan bakpao isi daging ayam pada Sehun. Walaupun bilang jangan dekat-dekat tapi Kai sendirilah yang selalu mengajak pergi Sehun entah untuk menemaninya sarapan pagi bekal dari ibunya, makan siang dikantin dan ingat saat datang ataupun pulang sekolah mereka selalu bersama. Saat ini mereka ada diruang dance yang sepi karena klub dance hanya menggunakannya untuk hari jum'at dan sabtu, dengan meminta ijin guru pembimbingnya jadi ruangan itu bisa Kai manfaatkan mengejar ketertinggalan setelah tadi pagi juga dia pake.

"Apa dia cantik?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan bakpao tadi.

"Uhm. Eh? Apa-apaan kau tanya-tanya cantik segala jangan-jangan kau ingin mengincarnya ya, kau harus menghadapi aku dulu sebelum menggodanya dan aku akan mencubit perutmu sampai memar kalo kau buat dia tak nyaman karena menganggap Korea itu sarangnya orang genit sepertimu." Cerocos Kai panjang dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Aku tanya satu kalimat kenapa kau jawab panjang sekali, aku juga tidak akan tertarik kok kan ada yeoja seksi didepanku mana bisa aku berpaling kelainnya." Jawab Sehun dengan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kai –macam om-om genit gitu, iyuh –dan malah membuat Kai merinding sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri takut-takut Sehun berpikiran mesum tentangnya apalagi dia hanya memakai kaos putih tipis selain branya tentu saja yang menempel ketat ditubuhnya karena derasnya keringat yang keluar sehabis latihan membuatnya terkesan makin seksi. Menyadari mereka ada diruangan yang sepi berdua saja membuat Kai tiba-tiba terserang rasa takut.

"Kyaaaaaa." Kai berlari keruang ganti dengan terbirit-birit saat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tadi.

"Hahahahaha." Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat reaksi Kai

.

.

.

Minggu yang cerah Kai habiskan dengan tidur-tiduran diranjangnya, rasa malas yang mendarah daging bahkan dijam 11 siang dia belum mandi—seperti aku :v —Tadi setelah sarapan paginya Kai ditinggal ibunya pergi kerumah teman, mau arisan ibu-ibu gitu. Ayahnya yang pergi mendadak harus menemui klien katanya Jadi Kai yang notabene anak tunggal hanya bisa kluntang-kluntung(?) dirumah sendirian.

Bosan, Kai meraih Hp yang ada dinakas samping ranjangnya.

"Halo, Kai." Jawab orang yang Kai hubungi.

"Kau sudah pulang Hunie?" tanya Kai yang ternyata menelfon Sehun.

"Aku dirumah dari pagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang! Aku bosan dirumah, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Kai memang mengira Sehun bekerja karena hanya hari sabtu dan minggu lah biasanya Sehun pergi ke agensi dimana dia bekerja sebagai koreografer, agensinya memberi keleluasan untuk Sehun hari apa dia datang maklum dia masih sekolah.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja yang menyenangkan, kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini seharian kan?"

"Tidak, kemarin aku lembur untuk melatih junior-junior baru yang sebentar lagi akan didebutkan sampai malam jadi hari ini aku dapat hari bebas."

"Jemput aku, langsung masuk saja rumah tidak ku kunci tunggu diruang tamu dulu aku mau mandi."

"Aku juga belum mandi, tunggu aku dikamar mandi nanti kubantu gosokkan punggungmu."

"Yaa! Awas kalo kau berani masuk kamarku Sehun. Sudah ya bye! Tunggu diruang tamu, ingat!"

"Iya nyonya Oh."

Tut tut tut

Sehun hanya tersenyum membayangkan tingkah lucu tunangannya itu.

"Siapa Sehun? Kai?" tanya seseorang disamping Sehun.

"Iya, Appa."

"Suruh dia kemari aku merindukannya, aih aku sungguh rindu senyum cantiknya." Ucap Donghae santai tanpa menyadari istrinya mendengar.

"Ehem." Deheman Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Ada apa yeobo. Kau cemburu ya?"

"Appa hentikan kau membuatku cemburu dengan tingkah ganjenmu itu, lihat! Appa juga membuat eomma sentimen. Tau rasa nanti malam kalo didiamkan eomma." Sahut Sehun sambil berjalan cepat, tau pasti ayahnya akan menjitaknya kalo tidak segera menghindar.

''Ya! Anak kurang ajar, kesini kau." Donghae marah digoda anaknya sendiri sedang istrinya malah giliran yang tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan suami dan anaknya.

"Yeobo jangan menggoda Sehun, kau benar-benar mirip om-om tahu." Kini giliran istrinya yang membalas.

"Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi Kai yeobo, dan hati ini hanya untukmu, beneran sumpah."

"Gombal."

.

.

.

Kai yang sudah siap, turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Sehun duduk santai disofa sambil menonton TV, lalu timbul niat jahatnya untuk mengagetkan Sehun, Kai berjalan mengendap-endap dari belakang tapi baru saja tangannya diangkat—niatnya untuk menepuk, lalu tertawa saat melihat Sehun yang terjengkit kaget—Sehun sudah menegurnya.

"Aku melihatmu gadis nakal."

"Yah kau tidak seru Sehun," dengan mempoutkan bibirnya Kai malas-malasan duduk disamping Sehun yang ternyata sedang memangku setoples kripik kentang, cemilan wajib Kai dirumah. "Darimana kau tahu aku dibelakangmu tuan Oh? Kau tidak sopan sekali itu kan cemilanku." Kai merebut toples keripik kentangnya lalu menutupnya.

"Kau tidak sadar didepan ada cermin, terlihat jelas tahu kau dengan seringai licikmu dibelakangku. Aku belum makan dari pagi dan kau lama sekali mandi, perutku keroncongan terus dari tadi jadi melihat keripik kentang nganggur aku makan lumayan buat pengganjal perut."

"Memangnya Eunhyuk ahjumma tidak masak? Atau jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur?"

"Aku pulang larut sekali Kai jadi wajar aku baru bangun. Salah siapa menelfonku saat aku mau makan siang sekaligus merapel sarapan pagiku."

"Sebegitu semangatnya kau bertemu denganku sampai meninggalkan acara makan mu hoho baiklah ayo kita makan siang...ngomong-ngomong, Pizza kelihatannya enak ya."

"Tidak, aku ingin makan nasi lagian kau yang mengganggu kenapa malah aku yang harus mentraktirmu."

Melihat Sehun yang bangun dari sofa, Kai buru-buru mematikan Tv dan berlari menyusul sang tunangan yang sedang menstarter motornya.

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?" tanya Kai yang sudah siap nangkring dibelakang dan memeluk pinggang Sehun erat.

"Terserah."

"Lotte world?"

"Hem.."

"Horeee."

.

.

.

Hoek hoek

"Kau masih mual? Keluarkan saja semua daripada kau menderita." Sehun dengan telaten memijit tengkuk Kai yang teler setelah naik wahana Tornado. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Kai memaksa Sehun untuk main wahana tersebut dalam keadaan perut kenyang, wahana yang menakutkan itu seolah-olah mengocok isi perut Kai itulah mengapa saat kakinya menginjak bumi lagi Kai buru-buru mencari tempat untuknya menumpahkan semua isi perutnya yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Hiks..."

"Kenapa menangis Kai?"

"Sosis bakarnya keluar lagi huweee dan rasanya mulutku sekarang pahit sekali~~" adu kai pada Sehun.

"Siapa suruh habis makan malah ngajak main wahana yang jungkir balik seperti itu, tahu akibatnya sekarang malah menyesal."

"Habis sepertinya asyik main wahana itu. Mulutku pahit seperti mau muntah terus Sehun..."

"Kau tunggu dulu disini aku akan membeli permen dan air minum untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali."

"Neee~~~ Sehunie oppa."

"Dasar," Sehun berlari pergi meninggalkan Kai yang sekarang tiduran dibangku yang disediakan untuk orang istirahat para pengunjung.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks."

Sehun terkejut saat dia berjalan dilorong kembali ke Kai dia mendengar seseorang sedang menangis, karena suasana lorong yang sepi dia penasaran dan mulai mencari dimana suara tangisan it berasal. Suara itu berasal dari arah tangga menuju basement parkiran, duduk seorang gadis yang membelakanginya membenamkan wajah dilengan.

"Yeoboseyo? Nona kenapa kau menangis disitu?"

Seketika gadis itu menoleh pada Sehun. Walau wajah gadis penuh air mata, Sehun masih bisa mengenali gadis itu satu agensi dengannya.

"Hiks hiks tolong aku."

"L..Lay? kau kah itu?"

"Si...Siapa?"

"Ini aku Sehun."

"Sunbae?"

"Iya."

"Huweee sunbaeee." Lay bangun dengan tertatih dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?"

"Tadi saat aku keluar dari toilet ada yang mendorongku jatuh dan tasku ditarik seseorang Sunbae tapi saat aku ingin mengejarnya malah aku jatuh dari tangga dan keseleo, aku minta tolong tapi tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Sakit sekali hiks..."

Sehun berjongkok memeriksa pergelangan kaki Lay yang sudah mulai membengkak.

"Kau bersama siapa kesini?"

"Sendiri sunbae."

Berjongkok membelakangi Lay, Sehun menyuruhnya naik dan berkata akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus menjemput Kai dulu yang menunggunya didalam.

Kai terkejut saat melihat Sehun datang dengan seorang gadis yang dia gendong dipunggungnya.

"Maaf Kai membuatmu lama menunggu. Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku, dia—"

"Yixing?!" Ucap Kai heran melihat teman barunya dengan wajah merah dan rambut menempel diwajah karena gadis itu masih saja menangis menahan sakit karena kakinya yang terluka.

"Kau mengenal Lay, Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia Yixing, teman baru yang tempo hari kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, bagus kalo kau sudah kenal. Dia hoobaeku diagensi , karena kau memangilnya Yixing aku tidak tahu ternyata yang kau maksud itu Lay."

"Yixing itu nama asliku sunbae, Lay nama panggungku." Jawab Lay dengan sesengukan.

"OOHH." Jawab HunKai bebarengan.

"Lay dia memang baru datang dari China kesini karena direkrut agensi tempatku kerja. Dia tadi kecopetan dan keseleo saat mengejar si pelaku jadi aku menolongnya karena tak tega melihatnya menangis dipojokan. Kita langsung pulang saja tak apakan Kai? Kau dan Lay naik taksi, kita antar dulu dia ke dorm, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang, bagaimana?" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai sedikit dengan rasa kecewa, tapi karena Yixing adalah temannya mau tidak mau dia harus merelakan acara jalan-jalannya terganggu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kai, Sehun sunbae."

"Tidak apa-apa Yixing kita kan teman, untung pecopet itu tidak melukaimu tadi." Balas Kai tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Yixing bermaksud menenangkan teman barunya itu. "Setelah sampai dorm kau harus segera mengompresnya dengan es batu agar tidak semakin bengkak."

"Iya, aku takut sekali tadi tapi karena reflek aku malah mengejarnya, untung cuma handphone dan uang yang ada didalam tasku..ah~~handphoneku~~~bagaimana kalo sipelaku menyalahgunakannya, nomer keluargaku juga ada disana. Sial sekali nasibku hiks...kakiku sakit sekali"

"Tenang saja agensi kita akan menyelesaikannya, jangan khawatir. Besok aku akan mengurusnya untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan menghubungi managermu agar cepat menangani cideramu karena kaki sangat penting untuk seorang penari apalagi sebentar lagi girlbandmu akan segera didebutkan, kan?" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Terima kasih sunbae, ternyata benar kata teman-teman diagensi walau sunbae terlihat dingin diluar tapi sebenarnya sunbae orangnya baik dan perhatian. Sunbae jjang!" seru Lay sambil memberikan jempol kepada Sehun.

Ditengah asyiknya Lay dan Sehun berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari Kai yang masih dibelakang berjalan pelan sambil memandang punggung Lay yang sudah tidak sedih lagi dan bercanda riang dengan Sehun yang membuat hati Kai tiba-tiba sesak, perasaan yang belum pernah Kai rasakan.

"Kai!"

"Ne?"

"Ayo cepat! Apa kau melamun?" Sehun berbalik menatap Kai tadi berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala dan memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Hehe aku menunduk mencari dompet Yixing, siapa tahu si pencopet berlari tanpa menyadari barang-barang Yixing yang berjatuhan." Kai tersenyum bodoh dan berlari menyusul Sehun dan Yixing.

"Kai kau baik sekali, apa aku harus memanggilmu eonni? Oh aku terharu sekali banyak orang baik didekatku."

"Jangan! Panggil aku Kai saja, aku jadi merasa tua kalau kau memanggilku begitu."

.

.

Kai berjalan malas masuk ke arah gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini Kai berangkat sendiri ke sekolahnya dengan naik bis. Sehun yang biasa menjemputnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali menelfonnya memberitahu bahwa dia tidak menjemput Kai hari ini karena ada urusan penting. Kai yang biasanya selalu disambut senyuman lembut Sehun saat membuka pintu rumahnya harus merelakan senyuman sang tunangan absen pagi ini, hal itu pula yang entah mengapa membuat semangat Kai menurun saat ini.

Kai terkejut saat masuk kekelasnya Yixing sudah duduk manis dibangkunya.

"Yixing-ah, kau tidak libur? Kukira kau mengambil libur karena sakit."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tadi malam kakiku sudah diobati jadi tidak terlalu sakit sekarang. Lagi pula aku tidak mau melewatkan hari dengan tidur seharian," jawab Yixing dengan senyum bersemangat. "Kai lihat! Tadi malam teman-temanku langsung mendatangiku dan memberi semangat padaku, mereka mencoret-coret diperbanku dengan spidol padahal aku kan hanya keseleo yang tiga hari lagi juga sembuh—dokter bilang ini tidak parah—bukannya patah tulang." Yixing mengangkat sedikit kakinya yang sudah diperban menunjukkan pada Kai tulisan-tulisan yang teman satu dormnya buat.

Kai mengangkat tangannya mengusak rambut Yixing, "Iya aku juga akan menyemangatimu anak manis. Yixing fightinggg! Apa aku perlu menulis juga disitu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah full semangat gara-gara Kai eonni yang menyemangati."

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil eonni!"

"Hehe aku bercanda eonni."

"YA!"

"Hihi."

.

.

Hari ini Kai sama sekali tidak bertemu Sehun, saat istirahat siang dia mencari dikelas Sehun tapi tak menemukan sang tunangan disana. Saat pulang juga dia tak melihat batang hidung Sehun membalas pesan singkat yang Kai kirimpun tidak.

"Apa kau lihat tadi, Hyuna-ya? Sehun ternyata sangat romantis beruntung sekali anak baru itu."

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, Kai terbangun dari kantuknya—terlalu nyaman dengan suasana bis yang berAC membuat Kai hampir tertidur dibis—mencoba berkosentrasi mendengar obrolan seseorang dibelakang bangkunya.

"Iya bahkan Sehun menggendongnya saat berangkat dan pulang padahal kelas anak baru itu ada dilantai tiga. Ah aku juga ingin digendong seperti itu."

"Jangan bermimpi Suni-ah. Oh iya aku kira Sehun pacaran dengan Kai karena Sehun selalu bersama Kai kemanapun Kai pergi?"

"Aku dengar mereka hanya berteman dari kecil. Apa mungkin sekarang Sudah punya pacar makanya dia sudah tak peduli dengan Kai dan lebih memilih bersama kekasihnya."

"yah begitulah kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta, dia akan buta dengan orang disekitarnya, yang dia nomor satukan hanya kekasihnya."

Kai yang menggenggam erat smartphone yang ada ditangannya, matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir deras. Kai menangis dalam diam.

Smartphone masih menyala memperlihatkan id call yang bernama...Hunie Oh...yang masih terdengar sayup-sayup jawaban operator telfon yang mengatakan, "Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk..." entah sudah berapa puluh kali Kai menelfon Sehun sampai smartphonenya mati karena kehabisan energi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Horeee akhirnya update padahal ini udah mangkrak di file komputer sekian lama...kurang pede mau update. gimana, gimana? Apa ini layak dibaca? Beri review dong~~~ hehe see u next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT YOUR BACK**

.

.

.

HunKai gs slight HunLay

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh hanya pinjaman, aslinya punya orangtua mereka dan Tuhan. Terinspirsi dari MV lagu yang dibawakan Jay park 'I got your back'

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pukul 06 .15 Kai sudah bersiap ke sekolah, kali ini dia memutuskan bersepeda tidak naik bis seperti kemarin, berniat olahraga pagi karena jarak rumahnya dan sekolah sebenarnya 3 km saja. Tapi alasan sebenarnya Kai bersepeda bukan itu.

Kai keluar dari garasi rumahnya dengan menuntun sepedanya keluar gerbang, mengacuhkan Sehun yang sudah menunggunya sejak 15menit yang lalu.

"Kai! Kita akan latihan kan. Kenapa bawa sepeda?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat yang malah mendiamkannya tak berniat menjawab dan kini memilih melajukan sepedanya. "Ya! Kai!"

Sehun setengah berlari mensejajarkan diri disamping Kai yang mengayuh sepedanya santai.

"Kai. Ada apa eoh? Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa mengacuhkanku?" Sehun menghadang jalan kai dan menahan stang saat Kai berjalan ke sisi yang kosong. "Katakan!"

"Minggir!" Kai memalingkan wajah tak mau melihat Sehun.

"Kenapa matamu merah?" tanya Sehun yang melihat sekilas mata Kai yang memang masih merah, semalam Kai menangis hingga tertidur. "Kau menangis?"

"Lepas! Lepas! Lepas!" Kai menampik tangan Sehun distangnya dan buru-buru dia mengayuh sepeda menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa memandang heran punggung Kai yang sudah hilang dari tikungan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan tunangannya.

.

.

.

Kalau biasanya Kai yang selalu mencari Sehun untuk mengajaknya makan siang, kini Sehunlah yang mencari Kai dikelasnya dilantai 3, karena Sehun sendiri di lantai 2.

"Apa kau melihat Kai, Yixing?" tanya Sehun pada Yixing yang sedang makan bekal—buatan managernya, manager Yixing yeoja ngomong-ngomong.

"Kai tidak masuk Sunbae."

"Ha? Tapi tadi aku lihat dia berangkat."

"Tapi Kai tidak masuk sunbae."

"Oh." Sehun sudah akan berbalik untuk pergi tapi suara Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sunbae! Terima kasih bantuannya kemarin." Sehun hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Sunbae sudah makan belum?"

"Belum, makanya aku mencari Kai untuk mengajaknya makan."

"Kemarilah sunbae." Yixing memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku kelebihan bekal, tadi aku meminta manager membuat dua bekal untuk kumakan bersama Kai disini karena aku tidak bisa ke kantin, kakiku masih nyeri jika naik turun tangga. Tapi karena Kai tidak masuk aku tak akan muat jika memakan semuanya, maukah sunbae memakannya bersamaku?"

"Baiklah. Lumayan aku bisa dapat menghemat uang jajanku hehe." Sehun menarik kursi didepan bangku Yixing dan mereka duduk berhadapan. "Tadi Yuri nunna membantumu masuk kelas?" Yuri adalah manager Yixing.

"Ne, eonni memapahku sampai masuk kelas. Maaf ya kemarin aku merepotkanmu, sunbae."

"Tak apa." Sehun mulai memakan makanan yang diberikan Yixing padanya.

Mereka makan dengan semangat dan sesekali diselingi candaan yang tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang siswi yang memfoto momen mereka berdua —kebentulan saat itu semua temannya tak ada disana dan hanya ada mereka berdua dikelas—lalu mengup date disosial media tapi hanya untuk dikomunitas, yang mana disana hanya ada berita tentang acara-acara sekolahnya dan juga gosip apa saja yang sedang hangat disekolah. Lalu menulis captian:

 **Memakan bekal buatan sendiri dengan namjachingu, bukankah ini sangat romantis? XD Hunxing**

.

.

.

Kai yang awalnya memang ingin berangkat menuju sekolah tapi mengetaui Sehun mengekor di belakangnya dia pun memilih masuk dijalan sempit diperumahan padat penduduk yang dilaluinya dan saat yakin Sehun tak ada dibelakangnya lagi Kai malah memutar balik bermaksud untuk pulang lagi ke rumah. Dia sedang malas bertemu dengan Sehun. Saat melihat wajah Sehun rasanya ia ingin berteriak marah dan mencakar wajah itu tapi ia tidak tahu apa alasannya untuk marah, Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sampai menangis semalaman. Yang ia tahu hatinya nyeri memikirkan Sehun bersama Yixing, dadanya sesak.

"Aku bilang apa ya pada eomma," Kai bergumam memikirkan alasan apa yang akan dipakainya jika ditanya sang ibu dia pulang lagi tak ke sekolah.

"Bilang saja tak enak badan, beres." Putus Kai dan dia semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya tapi saat memasuki kompleks perumahan dia tinggal,

Cittttt

Kai berhenti mendadak melihat seseorang keluar dari rumah urutan pertama dekat dengan gerbang masuk perumahan.

"Umin eonni!" Kai memanggil nama kecil yeoja yang ada dibalik pagar jeruji dihadapannya.

"Eoh? Kai? Kau tidak sekolah?" Minseok, nama yeoja itu, memiringkan kepalanya kekanan untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya pasalnya Minseok membawa kardus besar yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Hehe aku bolos." Kai menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya dan menuntun sepedanya masuk gerbang rumah Minseok yang terbuka. "Eonni mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kuliah, ada latihan terbuka untuk kelas dance, kau mau ikut? Pertunjukannya terbuka untuk umum." Ucap Minseok sambil sibuk memasukkan kardus yang tadi dibawanya ke dalam mobil.

Minseok terpaut usia tiga tahun dari Kai, Kai sudah menganggap Minseok sebagai kakaknya sendiri karena kedekatan mereka dari kecil. Dulu, kemanapun Minseok pergi selalu ada 2 anak kecil yang mengekor kemanapun dia pergi. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Kai, Kai memang masih satu gang dengan Minseok diperumahan tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang rumahnya lebih jauh, Sehun dekat dengan kedua gadis itu karena saat kecil dia sering dititipkan ke eomma Kai yang seorang ibu rumah tangga, beda dengan eomma Sehun yang seorang wanita karir yang kadang disibukkan dengan kerjaannya jadi harus meminta bantuan sang sahabat—eomma Kai—untuk membantunya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku ikut eonni." Kai sudah akan naik ke dalam mobil sebelum mendengar teguran Minseok.

"Kau ganti baju dulu, aku tidak mau ditangkap satpam karena mengajak bolos anak sekolahan."

"Ne."

Setelah ganti baju pinjaman dari Minseok—hoodie besar dan celana pendek selutut, dengan topi dan sepatu kets yang berwarna pink cerah—mereka berangkat ke kampus, tempat Minseok akan latihan dance.

Saat mereka sampai dikampus, di hall tempat pentas tepatnya sudah ada para penonton yang memadati kursi yang disediakan.

"Ramai sekali eonni."

"Tentu saja, klub dance kami merupakan klub dance yang dimana banyak sekali menghasilkan pedencer internasional."

"Cool." Kata Kai kagum.

"Oh iya Kai, bagaimana kabar belahan jiwamu?"

"Siapa maksud eonni? Oh Sehunkah?"

"Itu kau tahu."

"Dia baik."

"Sudah berapa lama kita tak pergi bersama lagi. Si cengeng bahkan sudah jadi pelatih dancer sekarang."

"Dia bukan lagi namja cengeng lagi eonni. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya, kau tahu eonni sekarang dia jadi namja playboy." Jawab Kai murung, hanya pada Minseoklah dia bebas curhat mengenai apapun yang dirasakannya karena dia percaya seorang Minseok adalah pendengar baik dan bisa dipercaya.

"Benarkah? Dasar bocah itu, apa aku harus menghajarnya karena sudah membuat seorang Kim Kai cemburu dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah?"

"YA! Aku tidak cemburu padanya, bagaimana bisa eonni berpikir begitu? Menyebalkan."

"Hahaha." Minseok hanya tertawa melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

Sehun tak habis pikir kemana Kai sampai malam hari belum pulang, sekedar memberitahu eommanya pun tidak. Saat pulang sekolah tadi Sehun menyempatkan diri mampir kerumah Kai tapi saat dia menanyakan keberadaan Kai pada yang eomma malah dijawab pertanyaan lagi oleh sang eomma.

"Bukankah kalian berangkat bersama?"

Bukannya berniat ingin menutupi Kai yang membolos tadi, tapi dia ingin membuat eomma Kai tidak khawatir saja pasalnya hari ini mendung gelap sudah menggantung dilangit. Hati ibu mana yang tidak khawatir saat tahu anaknya yang sangat takut pada petir itu malah keluyuran diluar tanpa ada orang yang melindunginya. Jadi Sehun berbohong dengan mengatakan Kai tadi bilang padanya membeli buku dengan teman kelompoknya untuk mengerjakan tugas biologi, hanya sebentar terus pulang tak ingin diantar oleh Sehun. Dan berhubung hari ini sang eomma juga harus pergi menghadiri resepsi pernikahan rekan bisnis suaminya, jadi dia harus siap-siap pergi sebelum hujan turun.

"Tolong jaga Kai saat dia sudah pulang nanti, kami akan langsung pulang jika acaranya sudah selesai. Tapi jika seandainya keadaan tak memungkin untuk kami pulang, menginaplah disini, Sehun. Kamar tamu sudah eomma bersihkan, tak apakan kau tidur disana?"

"Ne, ahjumma."

" _Eomma_ , Sehun. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi menantuku." Ralat eomma Kai pada Sehun.

"Ne, _eommanim._ "

Hujan tak berhenti sejak sore tadi. Dia kini ada diruang keluarga Kim menonton tv, berkali-kali mengecek apa ada pemberitahuan entah sms atau telfon dari Kai tapi nyatanya tak ada satupun.

Tring

Tanda adanya pemberitahuan masuk membuat Sehun cepat-cepat membuka smartphone nya.

Pemberitahuan masuk dari instagram.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa dia menandaiku?"

Chanyeol adalah teman sekelas Sehun. Namja urakan yang sering membolos kelas jika ada pelajarang yang tak disukainya. seperti hari ini, namja itu lebih memilih membolos dari pada harus dihukum guru matematika karena tak mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

"Video?!" gumam Sehun, ternyata ditandai dalam suatu video oleh Chanyeol. Sebelum melihat video tersebut dia lebih dulu melihat caption yang ditulis teman sekelasnya itu.

 **Seksi dance, tak menyangka bisa bertemu si seksi tan disini oohsehun**

Tangan Sehun terkepal melihat video dimana Kai bersama Minseok memakai pakaian seksi yang hanya menutupi dada sampai pahanya, tidak ada sepaha malah, hanya sejengkal dari pangkal paha, sangat mini dan menarikan dance dari lagu 'Ma boy' yang mana semakin menambahkan kesan seksi, Sehun bahkan mendengar teriakan serta suitan entah dari siapa mengalun dari awal sampe detik video itu berakhir.

Tak sampai disitu, ada satu lagi video yang membuat api amarah Sehun naik ke ubun-ubun.

Kai menari mengiringi seorang namja yang menyanyikan lagu dari Taeyang yang berjudul 'i need a girl' , tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun marah tapi ia marah saat melihat adegan penutup nyanyian dimana namja itu mencium dagu Kai.

Sehun mendengar ada suara mobil berhenti didepan rumah Kai, dia segera keluar memastikan siapa orang yang datang. Lagi-lagi tangan Sehun terkepal dan rahangnya menegang melihat Kai berlari dibawah hujan didekapan seorang namja dengan sebuah jaket kulit untuk menghalau hujan yang tak berhenti jatuh ke bumi.

Begitu sampai mengatar Kai diteras rumah sang namja langsung kembali lagi kearah mobilnya tadi terparkir.

"Terima kasih, oppa!" teriak Kai yang dibalas lambaian tangan yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Kai segera berbalik untuk masuk rumah ketika melihat mobil itu berlalu pergi.

"Masih terlalu sore untuk pulang dari bersenang-senang Kai." Kai terkejut, Sehun berdiri bersidekap dengan pandangan tajam seperti orang yang menahan amarah.

Walau sebenarnya Kai takut dengan Sehun yang diliputi aura hitam tapi dia sok cuek dan berlalu saja melewati Sehun yang berdiri bersandar didaun pintu. Dan Kai sebenarnya tahu Sehun sudah ada dirumahnya karena ibunya sudah memberi pesan padanya tapi tak menyangka Sehun sampai menunggu didepan rumah. 'Sebegitu khawatirkah Sehun padaku?' Tanya Kai dalam hati.

"Tak pantas seorang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah jam segini baru pulang." Kai memang pulang dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi agar saat pulang ibunya tak tahu dia membolos, sebenarnya Kai sudah pulang dari siang tadi tapi lebih memilih mengabiskan waktu dirumah Minseok bersama teman-teman kuliahnya, Kai yang takut pulang sendirian ditengah hujan pun tak bisa menolak saat seorang teman Minseok yang juga akan pulang menawarinya tumpangan. Sehun menutup pintu dan mengekor dibelakang Kai. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Kai!" Sehun mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau bukan _appa_ ku Sehun, jangan coba-coba memarahiku, bahkan orang tuakutak apa-apa tahu aku pergi." Kai berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Itu karena aku bilang kau pergi dengan temanmu setelah pulang sekolah dan mereka tak tahu saja kau membolos sekolah. Dan aku tunanganmu Kai jika kau lupa, jadi kau hanya milikku asal kau tahu."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka jika kau tak mau berbohong untukku. Kita bertunangan hanya karena keinginan keluarga kita bukan karena aku menginginkannya, jadi jangan seenaknya mengklaim aku sebagai milikmu."

"Kai..." Sehun semakin gusar saat Kai menyebut status mereka.

"Pulanglah, tak ada petir aku berani sendiri dirumah, tak usah menemaniku." Kai akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tapi cekalan Sehun pada lengannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau membolos, tak menjawab pesanku, melakukan adegan yang tak pantas. Apa kau tak ingin menjelaskannya padaku? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Deg

Kai terkejut bagaimana Sehun tahu tentang incident ciuman yang Kai saja tak menyangka akan mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang dia juga tak tahu siapa karena saat itu mendadak ada seorang teman di Kampus Minseok yang mengajak mengiringinya bernyanyi setelah ia melihat bagaimana Kai begitu lihai menari bersama Minseok.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai gugup.

"Apa kau ingin menyangkalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksud ucapanmu, Sehun?"

"Kau berpakaian seksi untuk menarik orang itu agar menciummu. Apa kau akan tetap berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang ku katakan Kim Kai?"

Plak

Pipi Sehun terasa panas. Kai menampar Sehun keras sekali, Kai bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku wanita murahan, Sehun, kau menyakiti hatiku asal kau tahu," air mata Kai jatuh. "Sebagai penari kau sudah biasa menari dengan gadis yang berpakaian minim dan melakukan dance yang menurutku terlalu erotis tapi aku tidak marah, karena aku tahu itu profesimu dan aku percaya kau seorang profesional. Begitu pula denganku, aku mencoba menjadi seorang profesional, sebenarnya aku ingin marah dan menangis karena orang itu menciumku tapi tapi...kau melukai ku Sehun..hiks..aku tidak suka saat dia menciumku dan dia sudah meminta maaf padaku, dia hanya terbawa suasana karena menghayati lagunya. aku menari untuk mengekspresikan hatiku, tapi kau malah menuduhku..." Kai berlari cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, lalu menutup rapat pintu kamarnya, masuk kedalam selimut tebal diatas tempat tidurnya dan menangis meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membatu masih ditempatnya tadi dimana ada insiden penamparan itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Kai buka pintunya."

Kai hanya diam, masih bersembunyi didalam selimut tebalnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermak—"

Cklek

Pintu dihadapan Sehun terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yixing?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kai?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kusut dihadapannya.

"Kenapa balas bertanya?" Kai menatap tajam sang tunangan yang ada tepat dihadapannya. "Aku akan benar-benar memukul kepalamu jika kau masih bertanya maksudku."

"Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan bersama Yixing. Kau bertanya seolah aku sudah melakukan hal yang tak patut bersama Yixing, apa kau sedang membalasku?" tanya Sehun tak yakin.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tak ada apapun."

"Jika tak ada apapun bagaimana bisa mereka menyebarkan gosip murahan itu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, katakan padaku dan aku akan mengklarifikasinya."

Hening

Hanya tatapan menusuk yang Sehun dapatkan.

"Kai,aku benar.."

Brakk

Belum selesai Sehun berkata pintu kamar dihadapannya sudah tertutup dengan kasar.

Tok tok

"Kai—"

"Jangan bicara padaku jika kau belum tahu jawabannya."

"Sekarang kau mau main kata kunci saat kita bicara?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Kai.

"Ibumu menelfonku, dia akan sampai setengah jam lagi."

Sehun lebih memilih mengalah jika menghadap sifat Kai yang memang pemarah itu. "Aku pulang Kai, tidur yang nyenyak ya."

.

.

.

"Kai!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kai menoleh dan melihat Yixing berjalan sedikit tergesa dengan gerakan kaki yang sedikit pincang, karena cidera dikakinya belum sembuh benar.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Aku tidak sakit." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Oh, kukira kemarin tidak berangkat karena sakit."

'Ada apa dengan Kai?' Yixing merasa kikuk mendengar cara bicara Kai yang terkesan dingin, bahkan sekarang Kai meninggalkan Yixing dan berjalan mendahuluinya naik tangga kekelasnya. 'kenapa dia seperti sedang marah padaku, apa aku membuat kesalahan?' tanya Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak naik? Sebentar lagi bel."

"Oh, Sunbae." Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Yixing tentang Kai.

"Masih sakit untuk naik?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa bengong menatap tangga, apa kakimu masih sakit untuk naik?" tanya Sehun menunjuk kaki Yixing dengan gerakan dagunya. Perban dikaki Yixing sudah dilepas, sekarang sudah mulai masa pemulihan.

"Aku bisa naik sunbae...hehe sunbae tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa kok." Dengan langkah perlahan Yixing mulai naik tangga dengan berpegangan pada tembok pembatas.

"Aku jadi khawatir akan melihat seseorang tiba-tiba berguling dari atas dan jatuh tergeletak dihadapanku." Sehun menaiki tangga dan berhenti disamping Yixing, merangkul pundak sempit gadis itu dan membantunya berjalan menaiki tangga. "Kau bisa sampai pada jam pelajaran terakhir jika jalanmu mirip siput seperti ini."

"YA! Sunbae mengejekku?" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Yixing saat dia berhasil menggoda gadis disampingnya itu.

Kai yang sebenarnya belum terpisah jauh dari tempat Yixing berada, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya menahan marah. 'Sehun bodoh.' Umpat Kai dalam hati. 'napeun namja.' Dan dengan cepat berlari naik.

.

.

.

Seharian Kai hanya diam mengacuhkan teman sebangkunya. Yixing yang merasakan aura tak bersahabat disampingnya ikut diam tak berani mengelurkan sepatah katapun sampai waktu istirahat siang ini.

"Ehm," Yixing berdeham membuka suara. "Kai-ah, aku membawa ayam goreng kesukaanmu, apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Kata Kai lagi-lagi dengan dingin. "Kata siapa aku suka ayam?" tanya Kai tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara, melipat tangan dimeja bersiap tidur.

"Aku bertanya pada Sehun Sunbae."

"Dasar sok tahu." Suara Kai teredam karena dia bicara dengan wajah yang tertutup kedua lengannya.

Yixing memakan bekalnya sendiri karena Kai tidak mau dengan bekal yang dibawanya.

Kriett

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuk seorang namja lalu berdiri didepan meja Kai.

"Ayo makan siang Kai." Sehun, sang namja yang berdiri itu memanggil Kai.

"Kai bilang dia tidak lap—" belum selesai Yixing bicara tapi Kai sudah menyela.

"Sehun bicara padaku, bukan padamu, YIXING." Tatapan tajam Yixing dapat dari Kai yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya kearah Yixing.

"Kai—"

"Makan sendiri, aku ingin tidur." Kai kembali akan tidur tapi mendengar kursi didepan tempatnya diputar mengarah kedepannya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau membuat bekal lebih lagi Yixing?" tanya Sehun yang kini sudah duduk dihadapankan Kai yang hanya dipisahkan meja itu pada Yixing. "Ayam itu kelihatannya enak." Sehun bertanya menunjuk ayam dibekal yang masih tertutup rapat dihadapan Yixing.

"Itu ayamku Se—"

"Aku bertanya pada Yixing, Kai." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yixing. "Boleh untukku?"tanya Sehun dengan Senyuman.

Kai sedikit terkejut mendengar balasan kata-katanya tadi untuk Yixing dikembalikan padanya oleh Sehun.

"A—itu—tadinya ini untuk Kai tapi..." Yixing jadi tak enak hati melihat aura tak menyenangkan diantara mereka, dimana Kai yang tadinya tidak mau dengan bekal yang Yixing bawa tapi sekarang malah diperebutkan dengan Sehun.

"Tapi Kai tidak mau. Jadi biarkan aku yang menghabiskannya, kau tahu Yixing-ah? Cacing diperutku sudah demo ingin diberi makan." Sehun dengan seenak hati tak menghiraukan tatapan Kai yang sudah membara padanya.

Yixing tidak menjawab dan menunduk melanjutkan makannya karena tadi tak sengaja melirik kearah Kai yang entahlah, tatapan yang mengerikan menurut Yixing.

Baru saja Sehun akan memakan paha ayam yang kini ada ditangannya tapi menyadari gadis dihadapannya tak berhenti menatap kearahnya Sehunpun mendorong ayam itu kedepan mulut Kai hingga bumbunya sedikit tertempel dibibir penuh gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau lapar, makanlah."

Pak

Glundung glundung

Ayam yang tadi ada ditangan Sehun sekarang berpindah ada dilantai. Mereka terkejut bahkan Kai sang pelaku yang menampik tangan Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Darikemarin Kai tak menyangka tangannya bisa seagresif itu.

"KAI!" bentakan Sehun menyadarkan Kai terdiam beberapa detik tadi, tangan Kai ditarik kasar oleh Sehun.

Kai hanya diam mengikuti saat Sehun menarik tangannya berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah.

BLAMM

Dengan cepat Sehun menutup kasar pintu setelah mereka sampai diatap Sekolah.

"sekali lagi aku bertanya. ADA APA DENGANMU HA!"

Kai hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sehun, walau sebenarnya dia sedang sangat marah pada Sehun tapi kejadian tadi tak terpikirkan olehnya karena dia tak pernah melakukan hal kurang ajar—membuang makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuat dihadapan orang itu langsung—Kai tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"kau harus minta maaf pada Yixing sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab kai lirih masih tidak mau menatap sang lawan bicara. "Itu ayamku, aku marah karena kau merebut ayamku."

"Oh, sepertinya telingaku masih jelas mendengar kata Yixing bahwa kau menolak ayam itu."

"terserah aku mau makan atau tidak karena ayam itu memang untukku." Kata Kai lirih dan tiba-tiba airmatanya kembali turun.

"Kai?!" Sehun terkejut karena melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Maaf aku tak bermaksud merebut ayammu."

Sehun ingin menghapus air mata sang tunangan, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat tunangannya menangis lagi karena dirinya. Tapi hatinya kembali sakit karena Kai menampik sentuhannya.

"Maaf."

Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar gadis didepannya berhenti menangis.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi malam." Kai hanya melihat dari ekor matanya, memperhatikan Sehun yang menunduk meminta maaf. "aku sudah memikirkan kata-katamu, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Yixing jadi jangan memusuhi temanmu hanya karena kecemburuanmu yang tak berdasar itu."

"Cemburu?" Kai memicingkan matanya, tak suka dengan pernyataan Sehun. "Aku tidak cemburu asal kau tahu tuan Oh."

"Ya, kau memandang kedekatanku dengan Yixing bermasalah padahal aku tidak melakukan hal apapun. Jadi apa namanya jika bukan cemburu, Kai?" Jelas Sehun.

"Tidak melakukan hal apapun katamu? Meninggalkanku untuk mengantar jemput Yixing, memakan bekal bersama ditempat sepi. Kau masih beralibi tidak melakukan apapun?" menarik nafas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya membuat air matanya mendesak keluar. "Putuskan pertunangan kita, aku tidak mencintaimu."

"APAA? YA! Kai kau bercanda?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tebece dengan tidak elitnya...maaf telat update, sebenarnya ini untuk one shoot tapi yah jadi begini hasilnya. Selama sebulan komputer trouble dari yang dihidupkan malah hidup mati terus dan harus bersihkan hardware dan instal ulang sofwarenya (untung udah disimpankan datanya walo ada yang hilang tapi bukan ini) lalu kembali lagi ke tempat servis karena masih hidup mati dan akhirnya harus diganti chargernya (eh ini notebook ya tpi udah gk berfungsi baterenya jadi aku anggap komputer ajah deh) dan tetep masih suka tiba-tiba mati sendiri tp gk terlalu sering seperti sebelum dibawa ke tempat servis. Dan saat udah baikan komputernya malah disibukkan dengan kerja bahkan hari libur berangkat hiks...jadi gk sempet buka komputer karena capek pula.

Udah ah curhatnya, gk penting emang :v say thanks buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, ini ff pertama buatanku sendiri dan seneng banget ada yang ngrespon. See next chapter ya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I got your back

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Kai mengkerut mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang berubah.

"Aku akan bilang pada Donghae ahjusi-"

"Berani kau mengatakannya, huh?"

"Se-sehun..."

himpitan tubuh Sehun membuat Kai waspada dan meletakkan tangannya ke dada Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

"SEHUN!" Kai menjerit saat bibir Sehun berjarak sesenti dari bibirnya, tapi jeritan itu tak didengarkan Sehun yang malah menangkap bibir bawah Kai yang terbuka dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya ringan, kai bahkan menahan napas saat Sehun bergantian melumat bibir atasnya. Kai ingin marah pada Sehun yang 'menyerangnya' tiba-tiba tapi kai terlena dan memilih merasakan bagaimana saat perutnya seolah digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu, lembutnya bibir Sehun bagaikan permen kapas yang sering kai nikmati saat jalan-jalan dipasar malam bersama sehun, juga manis. kai memejamkan matanya erat terhipnotis ciuman Sehun, mengulurkan lidahnya dan tersentuh bibir bawah Sehun.

Sehun terkejut saat daging lembut menyentuh bibirnya, melepaskan lumatannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya, memandang wajah sang tunangan yang memejamkan matanya erat.

"Aku menghukummu tapi kau malah menggodaku nyonya Oh," Kai membuka mata perlahan, menahan napas melihat wajah Sehun yang tepat didepan wajahnya.

Kai memalingkan wajah, malu melihat Sehun yang kini malah tersenyum lebar melihat wajah sang tunangan merah padam.

"Kau sangat manis sekali saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini." Sehun terkikik saat Kai menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun gemas, mengulurkan kedua tangan dan memeluk Kai erat.

"Kai."

"Ehm." Kai menjawab suaranya serak dan dalam karena teredam dada Sehun yang memeluknya erat dan dia yang masih menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, Kai masih malu dengan apa yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kai." Lanjut Sehun.

"Pembo-"

"Yak jangan memotong kata-kataku, atau kau ingin aku membungkammu dengan bibirku yang seksi ini, huh?!" tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari Kai, Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya. " kau takut? Kau bahkan membalasnya tadi." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai, menggoda orang yang dia cintai yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"SEHUN!" Pekik Kai memukul dada milik tunangannya itu, tak terlalu keras. Kai tak kan tega jika namja dihadapannya sakit karena dia kan, aih.

Sehun menumpukkan dagunya diatas kepala Kai, melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai ah ani aku mencintaimu dari sejak masih kecil bahkan sebelum aku mengerti apa arti cinta itu sesungguhnya. Apa kau masih ingat saat appaku mengajak kami sekeluarga ke Jepang karena proyek yang harus dikerjakannya selama satu tahun disana? Aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan karena tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku bahkan meminta appa saja yang pergi sendiri biar aku dan eomma tetap diKorea. Tapi appa bilang appa takkan bisa tinggal disana tanpa belahan jiwa disampingnya. Aku yang tetap menangis dan minta aku sendiri diKorea pun tak apa-apa toh masih ada Junsu eomma yang biasa mengasuhku, appa bilang eommaku akan menangis jika tak ada aku disisinya dan aku takkan setega itu. Appa bahkan mengatakan jika aku bersabar dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, waktu itu aku mengatakan ingin kau seperti eomma yang selalu ikut kemanapun appaku pergi. Aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan apa yang dulu kukatakan dan tidak menyangka appa akan menunangkanku denganmu secepat ini."

"Apa itu benar? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Kai mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini giliran wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Hem." Gumam Sehun memalingkan wajahnya gugup.

"Kau mencintaiku?!"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika acara pemberkatan pernikahan kita dimulai."

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, sekarang!"

"Kau berani membayar berapa jika aku mengatakannya." Sehun sudah melonggarkan pelukannya tapi kedua tangan Kai kini berada dilehernya tak membuat jarak mereka menjauh.

"Kalau kau malu berbisik pun tak apa aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ayo katakan!" Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai yang merengek padanya, Kai yang biasanya sudah kembali.

"Kai?!"

"Apa!"

"Berhenti melakukan itu, atau aku akan menutup mulutmu dengan caraku lagi." Goda Sehun yang ketika Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "Atau bahkan melakukan lebih." Bisik Sehun mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka, lagi.

Pak

Tak diduga Kai memukulkan telapak tangannya tepat pada bibir Sehun.

"Aku akan benar-benar lapor pada Donghae ahjusi bahwa anaknya sudah melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku." Ucap Kai sambil menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan melaporkanmu pada Yoochun appa bahwa anak gadisnya melakukan kekerasan fisik pada seorang namja." Sehun melirik Kai yang sudah mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku juga akan meminta Yoochun appa mendaftarkanmu pada kelas kepribadian agar seorang Kim Kai eh Oh Kai comingsoon menjadi gadis yang lemah gemulai dan sopan. Menyayangi teman-"

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun." Kai sudah berjalan menjauhi Sehun, beberapa anak tangga sudah dia turuni, tapi saat mendengar pernyataan yang dia nanti beberapa menit lalu membuatnya berbalik lagi.

"I love you, Kim Kai, always." Sehun tersenyum melihat Kai berbalik dan berjalan menuju dirinya, Sehun sudah merentangkan tangannya ingin menyambut Kai yang siapa tahu terharu mendengar pernyataannya tapi yang dia dapat malah...

Pak

"Aduuhhh...sakittt. Ya!Kai kau benar-benar...aishhh." tendangan ditulang kering kakinya.

Kai segera pergi sambil menertawakan sang tunangan yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Diperjalanan menuju kelasnya smartphone Kai berbunyi memberitahukan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

 **Minta maaflah pada Yixing.**

Pesan itu dari My Oh Pabo, nama sang tunangan sudah dia ubah.

 **Tak perlu kau suruh, vampir.**

Send.

Tring.

Balasan dari Sehun datang yang beberapa detik berselang.

 **Good girl.**

.

.

.

Tok tok

Tok tok tok

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun mengetuk kamar dihadapannya tapi dia belum mendapat jawaban sama sekali dari si pemilik ruangan itu.

"Apa Kai belum bangun nak?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Sehun yang akan kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Itu adalah eomma Kai yang datang dengan membawa keranjang cucian ditangannya.

"Belum, eommanim." Sehun bergerak maju untuk membantu mengambil alih keranjang cucian yang berisi baju bersih milik Kai.

"Tak usah, nak. Ini tidak berat kok, bukakan saja pintunya. Kai tidak mengunci kamarnya kok." Sehun segera membukakan pintu kamar Kai dan mempersilahkan eomma Kai masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tadi malam Kai dan temannya-Yixing-tidur malam sekali, eomma tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sampai mereka berdua betah terjaga." Kata eomma Kai sambil meletakkan keranjang tadi dikursi belajar milik kai.

Hubungan Kai dan Yixing memang sudah membaik sejak salah paham diantara mereka-ah bukan hanya Kai saja yang salah paham sebenarnya-terjawab. Dan tadi malam Kai mengajak Yixing menginap dirumahnya, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh Yixing apalagi Yixing diberi ijin managernya. Hanya kali ini saja karena setelah debut nanti Yixing mungkin tak akan ada waktu untuk melakukan hal sperti ini lagi karena terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal tour yang padat.

Memang benar Yixing diberi ijin menginap tapi pagi sekali manager Yixing sudah menjemput Yixing untuk pulang ke dorm untuk mengikuti latihan harian.

"Eomma ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah, kau coba saja bangunkan Kai. Eomma sulit sekali membangunkan si putri tidur ini apalagi dia baru tidur dini hari tadi." Kata eomma Kai dan berjalan keluar dari kamar sang anak.

"Ne." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun memandang Kai yang tertidur tenang diranjangnya tanpa terganggu keberadaanya dan sang eomma tadi.

Sehun tersenyum jahil.

Sehun berdiri disamping tempat tidur Kai yang tertidur miring sambil memeluk erat bantal gulingnya. Sehun menggangkat tangannya kiri Kai dari guling dan membuang bantal itu. tak ada reaksi, sehun pun melanjutkan aksinya, dengan perlahan sehun membawa tubuhnya naik keranjang dan tidur menyamping menghadap Kai. Lengan Kai ia letakkan perlahan diatas tubuh Kai sendiri. Dengan posisi berhadapan seperti ini Sehun dengan mudah bisa memandang wajah cantik sang tunangan.

Baru saja beberapa menit dia bisa bebas memandang wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya, sehun dikagetkan tangan kiri Kai yang berusaha meraih sesuatu. Ah gulingnya, batin sehun teringat guling kai yg mengenaskan yang digeletakkan dilantai. Kini sehun dibuat kaget saat tubuhnya diraih Kai. Mencari kehangat Kai menggosokkan wajahnya ke benda dihadapannya yang tak dia sadari bahwa benda itu adalah dada bidang tunangannya yg sedang menahan napas, berniat mengerjai Kai tapi malah Sehun sendiri yang dibuat kaku. Bagaimana tidak kaku Kai begitu erat memeluknya bahkan dada itu, dada gadis dihadapannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil menempel dengan tubuh Sehun, dan jangan lupa kaki ramping kai yang kini sudah dinaikkan menumpang diatas paha sang namja.

Ini diluar apa yang sehun perkirakan. Sehun 'tegang' tentu saja. Dengan sedikit tercicit Sehun mencoba memanggil kai pulang dari mimpi indahnya.

"K-kai..kai.."

Sehun tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia takut berakibat fatal untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nghh." Kai hanya melenguh dari tidurnya. Sehun kembali menahan napas merasakan deru napas kai yg terasa dilehernya.

"Kai..kim kai..." sehun kembali mencoba membangunkan kai. "Yak, hitam. Bangun!"

Entah karena sensitif dengan kata 'hitam' atau terkejut dengan suara tinggi yang serupa bentakan masuk pendengarannya. Kai yang sedikit terlonjak langsung membuka matanya. Mata kai bertemu dengan sehun yang berjarak sesenti darinya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau disini."

"Napasmu bau, nona Kim."

Mendengar ejekan, malah membuat kai menaikkan ujung bibirnya lalu membuka bibirnya bermaksud membaui Sehun dengan napasnya.

"Berani kau seperti itu aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga." Kai langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Yak mesum."

"Kau tak sadar diri?" Kai yang masih mengantuk hanya mengenyit.

"Menyingkir dariku."

"kau yang menyingkir. Ini kamarku tahu."

"Bukalah matamu, dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Seperti film slow motion saat kai melihat keadaan mereka.

Lalu...

Kyaaaaaaaa

Kai terkejut melihat dirinya yang memeluk sehun, eh membelit seperti seekor ular pada mangsanya.

"Eommaaaaaaa!"

Kai langsung terbangun dan berlari turun.

Menemukan sang eomma sedang menyapu, Kai langsung mengadu padanya sambil memeluk sang eomma.

"Anak eomma sudah ternoda huhuhu"

"Yak! Anak ini aish...kau berlebihan sekali." Sehun sudah ikut turun menyusul keberadaan Kai dan ibunya. "Ini tidak seperti yang Kai katakan eommanim."

"Ya! Kalian sering sekali bertengkar padahal sebentar lagi akan menikah. Kai segera lah mandi. Kau tak malu berpenampilan begitu didepan calon suamimu. Sehun apa Kau sudah sarapan? eomma sudah membuat nasi goreng kimchi jika Kau mau makan lah dengan Kai." Kai mendengus sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal karena eommanya tak menghiraukan aduannya.

"Ah terima kasih tapi aku sudah makan tadi."

"Eomma dimana es krim stroberiku yang kemarin ada disini?" Pekik Kai yang ternyata sudah ada didapur, dia tidak menemukan es krim favorit nya.

"Kau seperti nya bertular penyakit pikun y, bukan nya tadi malam sudah Kau makan bersama Yixing."

"Ah iya aku lupa." Kai sudah kembali dihadapan Sehun dengan segelas susu di tangan nya.

"Kai segera lah mandi! Kau itu sudah membuat Sehun lama menunggu."

"Memang nya aku mau diajak kemana?"

"Memang nya Sehun belum memberitahumu?"

Kai menggeleng tak tahu.

"Ah! Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawabnya." Kata ibu Kai tersenyum pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Tbc again

.

.

.

Maaaaaaaffff

Lama banget ya nunggu, ini beneran author abal-abal pikiran mentok harus nya ini end saat Sehun udah berhasil dapetin Kai lagi tapi kok ini lanjut y, gk papa y hehe.

Review mana nih? Hobi baru nih nungguin review dari kalian.


End file.
